


Tasting Your Starlight

by Nakimochiku



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, I'll protect you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Your Starlight

Kaworu likes bright colors, sunny days, fluffy white dandelions, apple juice. He likes the sweep of the breeze in his hair, the rustling of sheets hung out to dry, the first slow splatters of rain. He likes the helpless mews of kittens, the morning just before the sun rises, the chirping of cicadas.

Kaworu likes Shinji.

He likes Shinji's dark hair, and darker pain ridden eyes. He likes Shinji's sharp, fragile heart, and his rough uncouth hands. He likes that he can bury his fingers into Shinji's soul as easily as he can delve into water, and hold him close.

"I will protect you."

Kaworu likes the way Shinji quivers in his arms and tucks his head beneath his chin, curling ever closer to him as though he wishes he could just crawl inside and stay. He likes the way Shinji blushes, the way he screams, the way he smiles faintly when he plays the cello. He likes the way Shinji smells just after a shower, he likes his cooking, he likes his nervous habit of glancing away when Kaworu stares just a little too long.

Kaworu likes every detail that encompases Shinji.

"I will be your armour, your angel, your sword, your slave."

Kaworu likes many things about Mother Earth. The night sky in summer, the glow of the autumn moon, the quiet serenity of a forest at noon. He likes thunder storms, foggy evenings, mountains at sunset.

But more than anything, he likes Shinji.

If he has to die to protect all those little facets of Shinji; drinking apple juice in NERV's change rooms, listening to classical music as they lay side by side at night, screaming at the world, humming as he cooks, running away... If he has to die so that Shinji may continue to be beautiful and fragile and lonely and harsh... If he has to die simply so that Shinji may live, then he will die, and ensure that it is by Shinji's hands.

"Don't you worry. I'll be the wings that encompass you. The hands that crush you. The kiss that leaves you breathless."

He likes that Shinji quietly accepts all of him. He likes that Shinji loudly wants all of him.

"I'll taste everything you have to offer, and protect you until we both fade from existance."


End file.
